The Traveler
by Cinderdragon342
Summary: This girl, Yumi, Is a normal anime fangirl. Right? Apparently, she is not. She discovers she can create portals to different universes. This story is about her time in the Yu-Yu Hakusho universe. She meets Yusuke and Co. and travels with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I start awake in my bed, wondering why my blanket was thrown to the side. Must have been a dream. I'd been having a lot of bad ones lately. I get up, and start my routine. After getting up and practicing hygiene, I go out into the dining room. I can hear my father playing the stereo and my sister whining about losing her hairbrush.

I ignore it all and go into the living room.

While I wait for the time to go to the bus stop to come around, I watch some Yu-Yu- Hakusho. Kurama, my favorite character, is fighting some demon that uses make-up to put curses and spells on people. About halfway through the episode, we leave. Walking down the bus, I put in some headphones. I listen to music until we get to school.

I scarf down breakfast while watching my friend play Pokémon on her 3ds. After a while, I go to the library and check out some manga. Then the bell rings and I start to go to Algebra. This day is going to go on forever, I can just tell.

When I finally get home, I set down my stuff. I make some ramen, eat it like Ike (Fire Emblem character, by the way) and ask my mom to go down to the river.

"Yeah, sure. Be careful!" Comes her usual reply. I start down the street, half day dreaming about being in an anime universe.

When I get there, a warm early-summer breeze whistles through the trees. I go down the trail to where, on summer break, my friends and I will go swimming. The swimming hole is just over our heads, and a fallen over tree spreads out over, and sometimes in, the water. We get in through the tree, dive off of it, and just swim around by it.

I get up and lay on the tree, in a cranny we call the 'chair' because it is where three branches cross, and then two more come up behind it. I lay there, admiring the water and feeling the sun for some time, I go up the trail. Going back to the main trail, I follow it downstream. I am admiring the nature and things by the trail when I notice an odd rock that I am pretty sure was not there before. As I go up to it to examine it, I feel odd. As if the rock has some sort of power. Just as I think this, The ground under me shakes, then falls in.

Darkness is all I can see as I'm falling, but I can feel air whooshing past me. Not dirt, air. As if I was falling from some great height. Then I feel my head hit something hard, and I black out.

Author Note: Hello, Cinderdragon here! (I don't know how to do these things…)Okay, so First fanfic! Please review, but not to harshly, because I know it is probably horrid, but we've all got to start somewhere! Sorry about the fact of shortness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Yumi finds out that she is in the Yu-Yu-Hakusho world, but her rough entrance into it has caused a loss of memory. Also, as an added complication, The trip through the portal has turned her into a demon, so she'll have to get used to that as well as try to recover her lost memories.

'Where am I?' is the first coherent thought that goes through my head. Which, by the way, is throbbing with a headache. I am lying facedown on what I think is a pillow and I believe I'm in a bed. In the middle of my gathering thoughts, I hear a door open, and my thoughts are scattered by a bright light.

"Hello, are you awake?" A voice that I swear I recognize says softly .I heed what it says for a second before shouting:

"Shut the fucking door!" Whoever it is does, and I lift my head up. "Yes, I'm awake, and I have a headache." I can faintly see the shape of whomever it is talking to me in the darkness of the room.

"We anticipated that. Drink this, it will help." It hands me a cup. I sniff it. "Bubble gum?" I say confusedly, before logic kicks in. Cold medicine, duh. I drink some, and feel my headache recede.

"Can I turn on the light now?" the person asks. I nod before I remember that the room is dark.

"Yeah." I say irritably. The light turns on and I cover my eyes while they get used to having light. When I can see, I turn to see whom I've been talking to. He's a bit taller than me, with long red hair and green eyes. He's wearing a white kimono with a yellow trim. "Hi." I say when I'm done studying him.

He goes out into the hall briefly while I look around the room. It's pretty big, with brown carpet, and three beds other than mine, it looks like a hotel room. When the guy comes back, He has three others with him. One is a tall boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes, Another is an even Taller boy with Orange hair and black eyes, and the last is a short man with black hair and red eyes. They all look semi-familiar. As I sit back on the bed, The four who just came in sit on the couches around. The guy who woke me up and turned on the light stays standing.

"I am Kurama, and this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." He says pointing to all of his friends in turn. "We found you unconscious outside. Care to tell us how you got there?" I think hard but all I can remember is falling, darkness, and hitting my head. I relay this to them. Kurama thinks on this a bit, and then shakes his head. "Amnesia, caused by head trauma. I was afraid of this, you being as we found you and all. Nothing?" I shake my head." Well that puts a complication in things."

Hiei comes up, and Looks me dead in the eye. He stares at me for a while. Then turns around and says "Nope. Nothing, like her memories were erased." I shake my head vigorously to get the dizziness of looking for my memories away.

"Hey, where is the bathroom?" I ask. Kuwabara points, and I go in. As I am walking away, I can hear them whispering about me. While I coming back, I catch sight of myself in a wall mirror. I don't remember what I looked like before, but I'm sure I didn't look like this…

I have long black hair with silver streaks in it. I am almost as tall as Kurama, but not quite. Vivid red eyes stare back at me. As I turn to finish walking back, I feel something tickle my shoulder, and put my hand up to grab it. Feathers? I grab one and attempt to pull it, and I feel a sharp pain.

I reach behind my back, but my shirt covers what ever it is. I walk back into the bathroom and take my shirt off. I reach behind my back, and feel the shaft of a huge feather. As I gently pull, I feel a sensation like waking up a sleeping limb. When the feeling stops, I move it around me and gasp. It's a wing! I quickly repeat the sequence with the other one. The bathroom is too small to stretch them, so I rip two slashes in the back of my shirt and put it on. I push my wings through the slashes. The barely fit, but it works. I fold my wings to my back and head down the hall. When I get back, they have finished arguing. Kurama stands up and brings me over.

"Vote now. Does she stay or leave?" Yusuke and Kuwabara both vote "Stay!' at the same time. Hiei just looks me over and says that he doesn't care ether way. Kurama turns to me. "So, it's official. You'll stay with us until further notice. But we still have to discuss something. You're being a demon." I start at this.

"What?" I ask, a bit confused. A lot confused, actually. Kurama leads me down the hall, then outside. We go out into the forest, a ways away from the hotel.

"Well, you are a demon, and you have special powers. We don't know what they are yet, but if you agree, you can come and train with us to hone them."

I think on this. "Sure!" I say. He leads me into a clearing. Hiei is waiting there. "Well, lets get started…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Yumi is getting used to her new body, but they still haven't found her powers yet. She wants to try to fly today, but a few crashes are bound to be in store for the newly demonized girl!

I have met the ground a million times over today. It's got a pretty nice personality. I mean, it's always pretty hard on me, but he's nice. Hiei and Kurama keep throwing me onto it, so we are friends. Actually, I am starting to hate the ground. It's not nice. In the middle of these thoughts, Kurama waves his hand. I get up off the ground.

"Take a break. Five minutes." I look over to him, the desire to train, if only to get strong enough to kick Hiei's butt, burning. Then I take an inventory. I am bruised all over, and have numerous scrapes and cuts. I look over, my long bangs flopping over an eye.

"Fine. Five minutes" I sit down on the ground and look at the branch-covered sky. The branches are making me nervous. They are blocking me off. -Blocking you off from what? - The thought echoes. I shake my head and stand. I look up at the branches again. Without thinking, as if I had been possessed, I jumped up and climbed the nearest tree. I hear two voices below me, but I don't register what they are saying.

Up on the top of the tree, I shake my head and regain my senses. –What are you doing, Yumi?! – My thoughts yell. –You climbed to the top of a tree! Why? - I try to think, but only end up confusing myself. How am I going to get down? I risk a peek below. I'm on the tallest tree around for miles. And it's a long way down. All of a sudden, the wind picks up. –Oh, great, just what you need! - I think bitterly. A hard gust blows, and I'm almost knocked out of the tree. I yelp in terror.

"Yumi! " wait, that's Kurama's voice. I listen closely for what he is going to say next. "Yumi, Jump! " Did I just hear that right? "Jump! You'll know what to do!"

" Are you crazy?! You want me to commit suicide!" I yell back.

'It's not suicide when you can fly, idiot!' I hear Hiei tell me through telepathy. –Fly? – I am confused for a second. Then I remember. My wings! I can fly! I take off the over jacket I had been using to hide my wings, afraid that they would be a target for if I was attacked. I shake them out, and when the wind is blowing less vigorously, let go of the tree.

Falling is terrifying to me, but when I stretch my wings, just a little bit, they catch the air, and I come to an abrupt stop. I am gliding slowly down, so I flap my wings hard. Bad idea! I shoot up very violently, and very, very fast. As I straighten out my wings again, I slowly do a bit of experimenting. If I flap my wings gently, I will go up a little bit. I discover that I can actually control the angle and direction of my feathers. Though the feathers are small, they have a big impact. For example, if I slightly shift one or two flight feathers, I could end up drifting alarmingly to the left.

I get an idea that would scare the crap out of the two below. I flap very hard until I am far above the forest. I sit, and smell the air, then deciding to go along with it, snap my wings closed. I plummet like a stone.

Kurama immediately starts yelling at me.

"Yumi! Yumi! Stop!" I look down. When the trees are dangerously close I open my wings to slow my decent. I glide to the ground gracefully. Of course, Hiei knew what I was doing all along, so he wasn't worried. He neglected to tell Kurama of this stunt, so he was scared that I had broken a wing or something. I stand up to his scolding, and then say with a smirk,

" So, I'm feeling refreshed. Lets finish." We had just started training again, when I felt something. Like we were being watched. I stop, and go rigid. Hiei narrows his eyes at something behind me, and I turn around.

A tall man with long black hair and even blacker, soulless eyes, and he was wearing a tailcoat. He walked smoothly up to us, but stayed a safe distance away. I don't know why, but just seeing him sparked a fierce hatred. As in, I am scaring myself with how much I hate this guy. And I don't even know why. Hiei looks over at me.

'Do you know this demon?' he asks through telepathy. 'You're putting off hatred for him in waves.' I Think for a bit, and then try to broadcast my thought to Hiei.

'No, all I know about him is that I hate him.' I stare at him some more. He looks at me, and with the sudden amusement of someone insane, was standing in front of me.

"Hello." His voice was smooth, but there was something wrong about it. Just like my hate, I didn't know why. It was just wrong.

"Hi. " I say cautiously. I look at him through narrowed eyes. He reaches up to touch my face. I flinch back. 'Don't let him touch you!' something inside me clicked. "Karasu. Your name is Karasu, and you love bombs." I say. An image flashes through my mind. No, not an image… a memory! Karasu and Kurama are in an arena. Karasu has surrounded Kurama with what look like balls of light, but I know they are bombs. He starts making them explode, and I shudder from the memory. I try to dispel it, but Hiei picks up on it to quickly.

'So, that's why you hate him. For something he did to Kurama.' I close my eyes and tell him 'Not did, but going to do.' Hiei has a look of understanding on his face. Karasu, who I had temporarily forgotten about, strokes the side of my face.

"Oh, poor demonized girl, trapped in a universe not her own. He leans down by my ear and whispers in a sickly sweet voice "I like you, I really do." Upon hearing those words, something snaps. I flap very hard with my wings, and see flames spring up around me. I don't take any notice, but instead, dive down with an ear piercing, in human shriek. The only thoughts on my mind were ones that involved killing Karasu, of his death, of torturing him beyond pain. This is when Hiei shoots a thought into my head, one word.

'Stop.' He doesn't say it commandingly, which scares me into a halt. Hiei looks at me. 'Drift downward slowly.' He says in the same passive voice. When I get to the ground, multiple explosions wreak havoc overhead, just where I was heading for. I stared numbly at them. Karasu then looks over at me.

"Well, I like you. So much, that you are invited as a 'guest' " he says this with a tone of voice that suggests no choice on my part will change this, " to the Dark Tournament. " He turns to leave. About halfway to leaving, He looks back. "Oh, and don't worry, Yusuke is being invited as well." Then he walks off with a maniacal laugh trailing behind him.

Hello! So, putting it out there… I love YoKo Kurama! And I hate Karasu with a passion. WITH A PASSION! Like I would destroy his soul if he had one. I love Hiei too. Maybe it's that I am about Hiei's height. So, anyway, R&R, it makes the world a happy place! Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Yumi is wrong if she believes her troubles are going to be over quickly! Besides having the fact of her odd powers, some other thing has to come and hit her upside the head. Hang on, is that not how life always works?

Don't believe for one second that I am not going to kick that Karasu bastard's ass. I would be doing just that, had Hiei and Kurama not teamed up against me! They restrained me, ignoring the minor, and not-so-minor, burns my flaming body gave them. Once I stopped pouring flames from my skin, they let go. Exhausted and confused, I crumpled to the ground in a burnt out heap. Unconsciousness followed immediately after.

_Pictures and sounds, Places and things, People I once knew…_

_Pictures flash by my mind's eye, many, many pictures. A woman, in her late thirties, with long black hair and pretty brown eyes, " Mother". But, just as I grasp that, it's gone, replaced by another. "Father, Brothers, Sisters, Friends" They flash by in a fraction of a second, before stopping on one picture. A young girl, with hair the color of autumn's leaves, and striking blue eyes. "Natsu." The first name, not a title, a name, and just as I reach out for this memory, claws of the darkest night rip through and shred the memory. Piercing, malicious red eyes stare at me through the dark left behind. I reach out to try to prize them away, but-_

Red eyes are staring at me from the darkness. At first I think my dream has carried into the real world, and I almost scream- before I realize that those are Hiei's eyes, full of mistrust and annoyed. "So, why was it that my sleep was disturbed by your dream?" he says, almost literally burning holes in my skin.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was because I was having a horrible dream, and you were the only mind reader to vent to?! Why would I know?!" I nearly shout. Hiei just snorted in contempt. _ Remind me, why I am giving up Kurama's soft bed to sleep out here with a monotone asshole? _ I think angrily.

_Because you didn't want to 'Impose' on Kurama. _Comes Hiei's smug response.

_Right. Thoughts are like conversation to you._

_Yes. I thought you knew tha-_

_Well stay out of mine! _I think loudly, and pointedly at Hiei. He just glares, and I turn to stare at the cave wall. I am too worked up to even think about sleep now. I sit down and try to calm my thoughts, but it isn't working. Eventually, after what seems like hours of sitting and trying not to think, I am devoid of all thoughts.

In my mind's eye, I see a place, where flames are being blown by a strong wind, across never melting ice, and in the midst of this chaos, a silhouette of black mist in the shape of a large four-legged animal with a sweeping tail. The animal was still, but as I looked, it was commanding this odd world of fire, ice, wind and darkness. It turned to me, piercing red eyes staring back. I froze, and it came closer, long fangs of ivory and claws of glittering crystal

"_Come to me child. Embrace your demonic enchantment."_ The creatures voice was alluring, soft, and I reached out a hand to let it take me, into that sweet darkness…

'WAKE UP!" I was startled by Hiei's body heat, and more importantly, _voice,_ right by mine. I turned to him, startled.

"What?" I ask, irritated. That's when I look around. Frost covers the ground around me, and scorch marks score the walls. Hiei's hair was crazily splayed, but putting itself together into the spiky, gravity-defying style That was one of his trademarks.

"Ummmm… did I do this?" I ask.

"Yes. You did." His quiet tone suggests that instead of being angry, he was amazed. "You put forth fire, ice, and wind all at once. WHAT. THE. HELL?" he says plainly.

"Uh, I don't know. I had this weird dream-"

"That was not a dream. That was meditation." Both Hiei and me turn around to the sound of an elderly woman. She comes in.

"Ahhh. Genkai. Can you explain her odd powers? I have never seen one so…" He stopped at Genkai's look.

"Element confused?" She offers. She then looks at me. I had begun to hum a song off of the MP3 Player Yusuke had given me. "No, I can't… At least, not until we can determine whether she is a natural born demon, or what." She looks at me again. I was singing now. (Awesome points to whoever can figure out what song this is! Although, Nikki will know.)

"_Let me guide you through the story  
of a boy and his curse.  
Tiny diamond in his stroller  
With his first step, chasing the hearse.  
Sipping at a cup that's halfway filled  
Looking forward to the day he pays  
that drinking bill._

There's no peace, there's no quiet on this earth.  
He can finally nestle tightly  
in that womb beneath the dirt.  
Hurt no more, and when he turned 24  
He wrote a note to nail to God's  
front door that said...

I want death, death for my birthday.  
I want death, death in the worst way.  
I want death, death for my birthday  
Don't get me wrong cause  
I love life, but life has a boyfriend  
Bless my soul, I'm out to destroy them  
I want death, death for my birthday  
For my birthday...

For the high-paying job and the love of his life  
He rode a rollercoaster ride of lust  
On their wedding night.  
They made a baby in unmentionable ways  
He was ungrateful as a man could be  
On that blessed day.

And underneath, he thought  
This is all a phase.  
Just a blip in the existence of the structure  
Vast and great.'  
Praying each night to his cross of a charm  
For the one thing he couldn't afford  
Just to buy the farm.

I want death, death for my birthday.  
I want death, death in the worst way.  
I want death, death for my birthday  
Don't get me wrong cause  
I love life, but life has a boyfriend  
Bless my soul, I'm out to destroy them  
I want death, death for my birthday  
For my birthday ..

Win or lose another friend again  
Or watch them start a war that's fought  
For ideals that are dead.  
I'll never have an argument again  
Because my dust will be your salt  
My blood will hydrate you all  
My heart will be your meal  
And I won't ride the cycle of the way  
It kills to think and feel no more  
No!

I want death, death for my birthday.  
I want death, death in the worst way.  
I want death, death for my birthday  
Don't get me wrong cause  
I love life, but life has a boyfriend  
Bless my soul, I'm out to destroy them  
I want death, death for my birthday  
For my birthday ..

One sweet day, his heart ceased to beat  
He fell so fast beneath all our feet  
Through bugs and snakes, last words he had to say  
Were help me claw my way to the surface.  
Oh sweet Lord, you know I deserved this  
Just one more .. just one more birthday" as I finish, I notice that Genkai and Hiei were staring at me." It was just a song, I don't really!" I say hurriedly.

" No, it's not that. It's just that you actually have a decent voice." Genkai says.

"Ohhhh…"

"Come on then, Lets get to training."

"WHAT? NOW!?" and despite my protests, we began training again.

Since that meeting, we have taken to training at Genkai"s place. Finally, the day of the Tournament's gathering of teams.

Annnnnnnd…. I am going to leave it off there! Hello peeps! Thank you Nikki and Lady, for the reviews! They make world spin around! Until next time, Adieu.


End file.
